starwarseternityfandomcom-20200215-history
Crystal Carter
Name Crystal Carter Alias Darth Phoenix Homeworld Coruscant Born 20 BNO Species Human Gender Female Height 1.60 metres or 5'3" Hair Color Naturally Blonde Eye Color Green Father Alexander Carter Mother Isabella Carter Siblings Corran Carter (Deceased) Spouse None Children None Affiliation Galactic Empire Sith Order Jedi Order (Former) Galactic Republic (Former) Ranks Empress Dark Lady of the Sith Jedi General (Former) Jedi Knight (Former) Masters Xander Starkiller Enki Dagron Apprentices Cade Orion Ren Tinith Ashra`syle`nuruodo Kris Benerka "Now Crystal, you will become what you were born to be. You will take the mantel of Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Phoenix. And together, we will rule the Galaxy." -Emperor Enki Dagron to Crystal, upon retrieving her from his underground lair Crystal Carter is Empress of the Galactic Empire, the former apprentice of Jedi Master Xander Starkiller, and a former Jedi Knight. She was well known throughout the clone wars, as she often traveled with her then master, the proclaimed “Hero of the Republic.” Having disappeared a year before the end of the Clone Wars, she reemerged following Order 66 and became one of the Dark Lords of the Sith, as Emperor Enki Dagron's apprentice. Biography A Phoenix is Born Twenty years before the new order, a former Jedi and her husband brought Crystal into the galaxy on the first day of Pilona. She was their second child. She, like her brother whom was five years her elder, was taken to the Temple on Coruscant shortly after her birth to follow in her mother and brother's foot steps. It was there that she was raised and began her training. Her brother Corran watched over her and even practiced with her sometimes. The two were close and very fond of each other. He was chosen as a padawan a few years before she was. Quite frankly, she was very lucky to be chosen at the age that she was, only nine years old. Still the two of them saw each other whenever he returned to the temple with his master. Crystal was a very bright student and learned quickly even as a youngling. Rising Stars – 11 BNO Crystal was chosen as a padawan by Xander Starkiller, who had been knighted on that very day. He and his friend Abby had observed her at her light saber session and requested that she spar with another of her level. Just a few minutes later, he chose her as his padawan and her lessons began with a sparring demonstration. Her lessons began then too, with her master beginning to teach her the third lightsaber form. Almost immediately, Abby, herself and her new master Xander were granted permission to go on Crystal's first mission. Their first mission found them searching for a beacon and fighting Anzati for their lives. Activating the beacon, they ended up overloading the console and it exploded, injuring both Abby, and Xander who shielded Crystal. Abby had to teach her Force heal to save her master who was fading quickly. Crystal showed her strength in the force in healing Abby's wound and most of Xander's wound. A Hint of Destiny – 10 BNO As Crystal practiced Soresu outside of the Temple, she was watched by then Jedi Master Enki Dagron. Her own master had asked him to watch over her while he was away on a mission. Xander's former master quizzed her on the Soresu form, asking her its strength and weaknesses. He recommended that she focus on Soresu and stay out of danger until her knowledge of the Force grew. Crystal would follow his advice for a few years before beginning to learn another form. An Unquenchable Thirst – 9 BNO Crystal traveled with her master to Yavin IV in her own starfighter, where she began to learn more advanced skills, as well as physically training with the help of an inhibitor. It was there that she began to learn Teras Kasi and unarmed combat. As the year drew to an end, Crystal and Xander ventured to Kashyyyk. The expected weekly report had not been made, so the Jedi sent the two of them to investigate. Even before the two landed on the beach Crystal could feel the pain and sorrow that emanated from the planet. There were massive casualties with few surviving. A Disturbance in the Force – 8 BNO Whispers of the return of the Sith begin with Jedi Master Poof's funeral. Xander Starkiller is assigned to investigate the Sith. Crystal of course would accompany him, as she had for the last few years. At the funeral, a prepubescent Crystal encountered two Jedi Knights that would later shape her path, Alexandre Sair and Cameron Centurion. As she was only a child, the two of them teased her. Crystal of course was disheartened as she wanted to be treated like an adult and not a kid. Xander lifted her spirits by requesting her assistance with his new mission. Crystal was pleased at the prospect and agreed to help him. Times of Changing – 7 BNO Leaving childhood and reaching adolescence can be a difficult time for any teenager. Especially a young female who has a male master. It certainly made things significantly more awkward. Crystal was dealing with it surprisingly well. With her focus and dedication, she built her first lightsaber in the caves of Ilum. Her own crystal was unique, and as such, Crystal took as much of it as there was, cutting it carefully to leave enough remaining for another saber. It was magenta, in a sea of green and blue crystals. The lightsaber was also unique. After completing her lightsaber, she and Xander returned to Coruscant where Crystal spoke to Abigail Anderson, her master's secret love. Abigail was the only female that Crystal felt comfortable around at that point. Still, it was an awkward topic of conversation for the young female, discussing uncomfortable changes in her body and other pubescent topics. Crystal once again submerged herself into her training, beginning to practice Makashi form. This year found Crystal at another funeral. Another death suspected to be caused by the Sith, Master Yaddle, former master of the recently deceased Master Poof. Seeing Through New Eyes – 6 BNO With Crystal growing up, she noticed that some had begun to look at her differently. She was beginning to feel like an equal with most. Those that had teased her previously seemed to take her more seriously then. One of those was Cameron Centurion, who had taken an interest in her career. The two discussed their current training regiments and Crystal took the opportunity to show off her very unique lightsaber. He was impressed and curious as to the crystal's origin. The caves of Ilum were after all known for blue and green crystals. That very day her master asked for her assistance with researching the Sith Order. Crystal took the opportunity to do a broader search on the Sith. Bending the Rules – 5 BNO A daring move on Crystal's part began a series of rule bending. A padawan was not allowed out of the temple alone. Especially a teenage one. Though her purpose was innocent enough, she still was spotted and followed by the only other Jedi that had taken an active interest in her career. Cameron Centurion was actually amused when Crystal told him the purpose of her journey, which was a gift for her master. By the end of the year, he'd begun to teach her some new skills as well as Djem So, which her master was proficient in. The year also brought her brother Corran's knighting. When the two spoke, Corran assured Crystal that their parents loved them both and had faith in their abilities. He gave her an image of them to keep. Walking on Egg Shells – 4 BNO The second half of the year found Crystal treading carefully. In an effort to seek additional training, Crystal suggested sparring to Jedi Knight Alexandre Sair. He seemed amused at the prospect and assumed the role of a teacher as they began. Though Crystal was greatly outmatched, her speed and wit kept her defense. Eventually she was overwhelmed, and instinctively used Kinetite, a dark side attack. The back lash for her lack of control was significant. Crystal was watched closely. Wanting to prove herself, she went to Alex once again and asked him to teach her Ataru. Of course it was against the wishes of her own master, but she was learning Djem So from Cameron so it really didn't make a difference she thought. At first he was hesitant, but later agreed when she was able to prove she could stay in control in even the most unorthodox of situations. Crystal had been confined to the temple since she'd used the dark side and was unable to leave without an escort. Her own master was away, so essentially she couldn't go anywhere. Cameron lifted her spirits by teaching her a few new things and taking her out into the city. The two of them spoke of things that were against the Jedi code but seemed to agree that it was a bunch of pointless rules. In Too Deep – 3 BNO The Clone Wars broke out following the capture of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Xander Starkiller and Crystal Carter on Geonosis. The three were to be executed. More than two hundred Jedi came to their rescue, though many fell to the endless waves of the droid army. Crystal was very nearly killed when she was distracted by Cade Orion. The Mandalorian shot the bounty hunter called Jango Fett. A few weeks later, she discovered one of the clones was Force Sensitive, Ren Tinith and a few months later, she would discover that the Mandalorian was Force Sensitive. Ren seemed terrified at the prospect of training and seemed to disappear. Cade was different though. She began to teach him in secret. Upon returning to Coruscant and seeing Cameron again, the two shared a private rather intimate moment before parting ways and deploying once again. And the War Rages On – 2 BNO The year held many battles in the outer rim and surrounding space. Among the many her and her master participated in were the battle of Sullust and Cerea. It wasn't often that her path crossed any of the Jedi they knew. When she was able to see them, she was always relieved to see them alive and well. One in particular seemed to share her sentiment during the war. Through out the war she'd made friends out of comrades, loyalties that were unmatched. When the Light Fades to Darkness – 1 BNO Biding Time – 0 BNO Rising From The Ashes – 0 ANO Appearance and Personality Her long hair transitions from time to time, varying in color. Her hair has a natural wave to it, but sometimes she straightens it. The majority of the time, she can be found in her training attire, which is a small black top and black shorts. A cloak is often worn when she departs the Imperial Palace. When she's not training, Crystal dresses the part of nobility but not always formal attire. Crystal is a very intelligent, calm young woman with the ability to learn and adapt quickly. From beginning her training as a padawan, she has absorbed knowledge like a sponge and has a thirst for it. Her training progressed quickly and she was one of the youngest knights in some time. Of course her service in the time of the clone wars gave her the experience to complete her trials easily. Her confidence grew as she did. One of her greatest assets is her imagination, as it makes possibilities endless for her. When thinking, she tends to consider all possible options and outcomes that she can think of. While it might be overkill in most cases, her logic can be astounding. One of her greatest weaknesses is the attachments that she forms. Though such attachments were frowned upon by the Jedi Order, they were very much a part of her life. The death of her brother brought her great pain and grief and left her vulnerable and susceptible to the influence of the soon to be Emperor. Enki Dagron had convinced her that her former master Xander Starkiller murdered her brother. Now she trains under the Emperor and patiently awaits the revenge. Ironically, the revenge that he promised. Calm on the surface, but her anger brews beneath. Relationships and Romance Training as a Jedi Crystal was chosen as a padawan by Xander Starkiller, who had been knighted on that very day. He and his friend Abby had observed her at her light saber session and requested that she spar with another of her level. Just a few minutes later, he chose her as his padawan and her lessons began with a sparring demonstration. Her lessons began then too, with her master beginning to teach her the third lightsaber form. Almost immediately, Abby, herself and her new master Xander were granted permission to go on Crystal's first mission. Their first mission found them searching for a beacon and fighting Anzati for their lives. Activating the beacon, they ended up overloading the console and it exploded, injuring both Abby, and Xander who shielded Crystal. Abby had to teach her Force heal to save her master who was fading quickly. Crystal showed her strength in the force in healing Abby's wound and most of Xander's wound. Just a couple years later, she was flying a Jedi Starfighter and her knowledge of the Force began to expand rapidly. Crystal learned a great deal of skills that would help her in her life's journey. It was at that time that she began to train her body with the use of an inhibitor that dampened her connection to the Force. While it was difficult for her at first, she adjusted to not having use of the Force and trained with Xander in Teras Kasi. Just a couple years after that, Crystal built her first lightsaber in the caves of Ilum with a seemingly unique magenta crystal. As it was rare, she took all of it and when she'd finished cutting the crystal she still had enough for another saber should she require it. Her training continued in a most unorthodox manner, with her master as well as some of the other knights of his generation, Cameron Centurion and Alexandre Sair. The two taught her forms five and four respectively. This was only the beginning of her somewhat disregard of the Jedi Code. Training with Cameron brought the two closer, and he no longer saw her as the youngling padawan that she once was. The first hint of her destiny as a servant of the dark side surfaced in a sparring match with Alex. In a moment of fear, she unleashed a dark side attack, Kinetite, that she had no prior knowledge of. After some convincing and rather ridiculous antics, Alex agreed to teach her form four. Her training continued until the outbreak of the clone wars, which followed her's and Xander's capture at Geonosis in an attempt to rescue Obi Wan Kenobi. On a few other occasions she broke the Jedi code as well, though discreetly. Crystal and Cameron stole a few intimate moments together between missions. After discovering a Mandalorian who also had the potential to wield the Force, she began showing him the basics that any Jedi youngling would learn. The clone wars were a trying time for Crystal, as her role changed from one of a peacekeeper to a commander for the Republic Army. For two years she fought gallantly and still lived to tell the tales. At the age of nineteen she took her trials, defeating a hologram of her master. Unfortunately for Crystal, it was all downhill from there. On her first and only mission as a Jedi knight, she found that her ship had been sabotaged. That however was the least of her concerns when she was recalled to Coruscant by the Jedi Council. Her future master and Emperor informed her that her brother had been killed. As if that were not enough, his wounds were lightsaber inflicted. Only days later, her brother's funeral was held in the pyre room at the temple. Following the funeral, she left the temple for a few days and considered leaving the Jedi Order. Upon her return to the temple, she visited her former master, who gave her the saber that once belonged to her brother. That very day, she was led to believe that he killed her brother Corran. After that, Crystal left the Jedi temple, never to return to it. Training as a Sith Powers and Abilities Teaching Others Known Possessions Clothing: Cloaks Civilian Clothing Expensive Clothing Armor: Cortosis Gauntlets Weapons: DC-15s Blood Red blade Lightsaber-built in 0 BNO Magenta Blade Lightsaber-built in 0 ANO Various colored training sabers Droids: R2 Astromech Ships: Delta Shuttle Sith Infiltrator Items: Comm Device Data Pad Threads in Chronological Order 11 BNO: Knighting of a Hero-The Future Begins (Elona 10, 11 BNO) The Future Begins Part 2 (Elona 11, 11 BNO) Not Going Away-The Future Begins part 3 (Elona 25, 11 BNO) 10 BNO: Good Intentions (Relona, 10 BNO) 9 BNO: Thirst for Knowledge (Folona, 9 BNO) My Big Furry Friend (Relona 15, 9 BNO) 8 BNO: A Disturbance in the Force (Yelona, 8 BNO) 7 BNO: A Padawan's First Test (Nelona 5, 7 BNO) The life and times of a Jedi (Helona 15, 7 BNO) 6 BNO: A Dark Assignment (Helona 6, 6 BNO) 5 BNO: Curfew, pfft! (Elona, 5 BNO) Family is Forever (Folona 9, 5 BNO) Restless (Welona, 5 BNO) 4 BNO: New River (Nelona, 4 BNO) Seeking Redemption (Nelona, 4 BNO) Gotal Hostage Situation (Melona, 4 BNO) Influencing the Future (Pilona 20, 4 BNO) Checking In (Pilona 23, 4 BNO) 3 BNO: PROLOGUE-This is just the beginning (Yelona 11, 3 BNO) A Young Boy Born Anew (Yelona 23, 3 BNO) A Higher Power (Relona 11, 3 BNO) 2 BNO: Just Another Day... (Selona, 2 BNO) 1 BNO: Deep in the Dark (Telona 13, 1 BNO) Passing the Torch (Pilona 1, 1 BNO) Anointing the Damned (Pilona 1, 1 BNO) Dawn turns to Knight (Pilona 14, 1 BNO) Blood Upon the Stars (End of Pilona, 1 BNO) Bad News (Relona 14, 1 BNO) When the Dust Settles (Relona 17, 1 BNO) The Last Time (Relona 20, 1 BNO) Betrayed (Relona 20, 1 BNO) Higher Learning (Various dates beginning Welona 1, 1 BNO) 0 BNO: Revenge of the Sith (Welona, 0 BNO) 0 ANO: Return to Civilization (Elona, 0 ANO) Boys in White (Elona, 0 ANO) Hidden Temptations (4th week of Elona, 0 ANO) Trial by Fire (Kalona 1, 0 ANO) Of Course (Kalona 7, 0 ANO) A Bloody Valentine (Kalona 14, 0 ANO) A Humble Success (Selona 1, 0 ANO) What Lies Beneath (Selona 3, 0 ANO) Final Adjustments (Telona 5, 0 ANO) Not as they seem (Telona 5, 0 ANO) Echoes of the War (Telona 19, 0 ANO) New Insights (Telona 23, 0 ANO) Developing New Habits (Folona 24, 0 ANO) What the... (Nelona 5, 0 ANO) Come, Please, I'm Calling .. (Nelona 5, 0 ANO) A Second Opinion (Nelona 19, 0 ANO) Forward Unto Dawn (Nelona 25, 0 ANO) Setting the Stage - Helona 7, 0 ANO Always Two (Helona 25, 0 ANO) Sink or Swim (Pilona 1, 0 ANO) Bruised Ego (Pilona 10, 0 ANO) A Grand Opening (Relona 20, 0 ANO) Efficiency (Welona 18, 0 ANO) Category:Character Category:Humans Category:Fallen Jedi Category:Sith Lord Category:Female Dark Lord of the Sith with Darth Ordant } }|(3 BNO - 0 ANO)}} ←''' '0 - ?? ANO } }|(?? - ??)}} '→